wiifishingresortfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarium
The Aquarium is a location where most fish that had been caught by the player stored. Located in the Hotel Fishing Resort of Teman Paradise Beach, it could be accessed after completing the quest "Thrilling Aquarium." Opening the Aquarium Main article: Quest '' After starting a new game, the player may notice a man in a suit stand at the lobby, near the entrance to the Aquarium. He's the owner of the Penangkapan Island and asked the player to catch 10 different species of fish for the Aquarium. After the player fulfill his request, he told to the player that he made them the new director of the Aquarium, and he leaves them to build, upgrade, and stock the tanks with their own. Mechanics The aquarium is divided into two stories: B1F contains saltwater tanks and B2F for freshwater tanks. Each floor also further divided into three areas, according to climates, with two large tanks and an inset tank at each group (the Salt/Temp area has three large tanks instead of two). There's a laptop lying on the desk near the Information Area which serves as the tool to build new tanks and upgrade the existing ones. It also contain the Aquarium map to help the player memorize the layout on the entire aquarium and keeping a track of the levels of each tanks represented with different colors: Gray means the tank has not built yet, blue for Level 1, green for Level 2, gold for Level 3, and red for Level Max. The game uses a level system to determine how the decorations of the tanks looks. Level 1 has no decoration at all, Level 2 added some rocks, Level 3 tanks gained even more rocks, and finally, Level Max added green plants (for freshwater tanks) and coral and seaweed (for saltwater tanks). Within the map, the player may choose to build a new tank, but the catch is the new tank must be directly connected to an already built tank. The player can, for instance, build Temp/Salt #3 after building Temp/Salt #2 , but cannot build Cold/Fresh #2 before building Cold/Fresh #1. Each tank requires certain amount of points to build, but upgrades costs exactly same amount of points for all tanks. Upon unlocking the aquarium, the player started with the Trop/Salt #1 tank already build at level 1. Fish that caught by the player will automatically put in their respective tank. However, there are maximum number for each species to display, and if the player catches another fish from the same species, the smallest one will be replaced if the new catch is larger. Trash like Driftwoods and alike cannot go to the Aquarium. Note that you cannot fully finished the Aquarium just by catching all fish in the game. You will need to sign to Submarine Tours in Teman Paradise Beach and Pacar Beach to unlock the Manta Ray, Bottlenose Dolphin, Whale Shark, and the Sea Turtle. You also need to build every tanks and then fully upgrade every tanks to unlock the Emperor Penguin and the Orca , respectively. To see how the Aquarium looks when it is fully completed, there is a "Dream Aquarium Tour" that can be accessed from the Teman Paradise Beach billboard. The Tanks Saltwater Tanks Trop/Salt Tank #1 This room features a large, curved tank. Tropical fish that live in corals and reefs are put here. Cost to build: Free from start. *Auxis rochei'' *Blue Tang *Blueface Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Giant Trevally *Japanese Bullhead Shark *Lionfish *Moorish Idol *Oriental Butterflyfish *Pennant Coralfish *Permit *Red Snapper *Threespot Dascyllus Trop/Salt Tank #2 This room contains a tank that curves around three walls. All fish from Sembilan Island are contained here, as well as most tropical fish from Pacar Beach that not found in Teman Paradise Beach. Cost to build: 5.000 points. *Black Sea Bream *Bluefin Trevally *Bonefish *Calfornian Corbina *Clown Triggerfish *Dogtooth Tuna *Eastern Blue Devil Fish *Giant Grouper *Napoleon Fish *Pink Anemonefish *Purple Queen *Red-bellied Fusilier *Rock Porgy *Sea Turtle *Striped Beakfish *''Rolfosteus canningensis'' *''Thamnaconus modestus'' *Trevally Trop/Salt Inset Tank This is the tank to held fish that either too small to see in large tanks or too vulnerable against other fish. *Clownfish *Forceps Fish *Longnose Hawkfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Royal Angelfish *Seahorse Temp/Salt Tank #1 This room features two identical tanks facing each other. These tanks contain smaller temperate fish. Cost to build: 500 points. *Black Porgy *Blotchy Sillago *Chicken Grunt *Flounder *Grass Puffer *Demon Stinger *Halibut (the smaller species) *Mackerel *Marbled Rockfish *Moray Eel *Multicolorfin Rainbow *Needlefish *Octopus *Porcupine Fish *Red Sea Bream *Red Stingray *Sea Bass *Sea Eel *Smallscale Blackfish Temp/Salt Tank #2 The largest tank in the Aquarium. Instead of a regular tank, it features a huge tank where the visitors may the fish in a underwater tunnel. Most fish from Tropical and Temperate Oceans can be found here. Cost to build: 2.500 points. *Barracuda *Black Marlin *Bottlenose Dolphin *Cobia *Coral Trout *Flying Fish *Greater Amberjack *Hammerhead Shark *Indo-Pacific Blue Marlin *Japanese Amberjack *John Dory *Longfin Yellowtail *Manta Ray *Mahi Mahi *Manta Ray *Milkfish *Rainbow Runner *Red Emperor (Both forms) *Tarpon *Striped Marlin *Swordfish *Yellowtail Amberjack Temp/Salt Tank #3 This room has a huge tank that stretches beyond the back wall. Gigantic temperate fish such the Great White Shark and Xiphactinus reside in this tank. Cost to build: 25.000 points *Black Marlin *Bonito *''Dunkleosteus'' *Great White Shark *Indo-Pacific Blue Marlin *Largehead Hairtail *Manta Ray *Ocean Sunfish *Pacific Bluefin Tuna *Striped Marlin *Swordfish *''Xiphactinus'' *Whale Shark *Yellowfin Tuna Temp/Salt Inset Tank This small tank contains fish that are prey to larger fish. *Black Rockfish *Freshwater Prawn *Horse Mackerel *Japanese Lobster *Sardine *Sea Robin Cold/Salt Tank #1 A room with two tanks. The left one contains Frigid Ocean fish and the Orca , while the right side has only penguins. Cost to build: 50.000 points. *Alaskan Pollock *Coalfish *Emperor Penguin *Filefish *''Helicoprion'' *Japanese Pufferfish *Mackerel Icefish *Orca *Saury *Sockeye Salmon (Ocean Form) Cold/Salt Tank #2 The most expensive tank to build. It holds fish that live in the deep sea that left untouched by sunlight, including all Safir Cave fish. Cost to build: 250.000 points. *Barreleye *Black Cod *Coelacanth *Giant Squid *Flapjack Octopus *Football Fish *Frilled Shark *Goblin Shark *Halibut (the bigger species) *King of Herrings *N. Pacific Giant Octopus *Oilfish *Pudgy Cuskeel Cold/Salt Inset Tank *Pacific Herring Freshwater Tanks Trop/Fresh Tank #1 *African Pike *Alligator Gar *Apapa *Arowana *Black Ghost Knifefish *Dorado *Electric Eel *Pacu *Payara *Peacock Bass *Piranha *Pirarucu *Platinum Alligator Gar *''Pteraspis'' *Redtail Catfish Trop/Fresh Tank #2 *Barramundi *Betta *Butterfly Fish *''Channa lucius'' *''Climatius'' *Elephantnose Fish *Giant Snakehead *Guppy *Nile Perch *Papuan Black Bass *Platinum Guppy *''Polypterus'' *Ocellated Snakehead *Royal Knifefish *Tigerfish Trop/Fresh Inset Tank *Arowana *Armored Catfish *Cardinal Tetra *Piranha Temp/Fresh Tank #1 *''Acanthodes'' *American Pickerel *Bigmouth Buffalo *Black Bullhead *Bluegill *Black Bass *Bowfin *Brown Bullhead *Catfish *Longnose Gar *Murray Cod *Rock Bass *Shortnose Gar *Smallmouth Bass *Smallmouth Buffalo *Snakehead *Wels Catfish *White Perch *Yellow Bullhead *Yellow Perch Temp/Fresh Tank #2 *Amur Pike *''Bothriolepis'' *Catfish *Fat Minnow *Japanese Char *Japanese Dace *Japanese Salmon *Hikarimuji Koi *''Hucho Taimen'' *Kohaku Koi *Lenok *Shiroutsuri Koi *Showa Koi *Tancho Koi Temp/Fresh Inset Tank *Black Bass *Black Bullhead *Bluegill *Brown Bullhead *Smallmouth Bass *Yellow Bullhead Cold/Fresh tank #1 *Burbot *Brown Trout *Chain Pike *Cutthroat Trout *''Hyneria'' *Lake Trout *Muskie *Pink Salmon *Rainbow Trout *Steelhead *Walleye *White Sturgeon Cold/Fresh Tank #2 *Arctic Grayling *Bighead Carp *Black Carp *Brook Trout *''Cheiracanthus'' *Chum Salmon *Dolly Varden *Grass Carp *Japanese Huchen *King Salmon *Pond Smelt *Silver Carp *Sockeye Salmon (Freshwater Form) *Striped Mullet *Yellowfin Goby Cold/Fresh Inset Tank *Striped Mullet *Yellowfin Goby Trivia *In the Aquarium, Hammerhead Sharks become much smaller than they should. This is most likely caused by a bug. Gallery SFVEXJ-30.png|An Ocean Sunfish in Temp/Salt Tank #3 SFVEXJ-11.png|A Tidur River Carp Army! Category:Locations Category:Game Mechanics Category:Penangkapan Island Category:Fish